La vengeance d'un Lord
by Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter
Summary: Harry Potter constate qu'il a été trahi par ses proches qui l'ont abandonné aux mains de Voldemort et qu'ils le croient mort. Cinq ans après la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry Potter revient en Angleterre pour se venger.


**La vengeance d'un Lord**

Auteur : **Lady Lucrezia Snape Potter**

Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

Rating : **T**

Résumé : **Harry Potter constate qu'il a été trahi par ses proches qui l'ont abandonné aux mains de Voldemort et qu'ils le croient mort. Cinq ans après la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry Potter revient en Angleterre pour se venger.**

Note de l'auteur : **Tout le monde est vivant sauf Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore.**

Chapitre 1

 **La famille Prince**

Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier et survivant du sortilège de mort, se demandait comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. La bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres avait débuté à Poudlard. Voldemort et son armée de mangemorts avaient tués plusieurs personnes pendant le combat. Terrifiés à l'idée de mourir eux-aussi, les proches d'Harry l'avait livré sans aucun remord au Lord noir pour espérer vivre.

Harry avait été tellement effaré de voir ses proches se retourner contre lui qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester ni même essayer de s'échapper. Il s'était laissé conduire au seigneur des ténèbres sans dire un mot. Voldemort, content d'être en face du survivant avait tout de suite engagé le combat. Un sort de couleur orangé fonçait tout droit vers Harry sans qu'il ne sorte sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas se battre. À quoi bon le faire pour des personnes qui vous ont trahi ? Il ferma les yeux attendant que le sort ne l'atteigne mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un cri perçant.

Il fut surpris de voir Hermione s'effondrer lourdement sur du gravier. Elle s'était interposée entre lui et le mage noir.

« Hermione… » Souffla-t-il douloureusement en s'agenouillant au sol pour prendre la lionne dans ses bras.

« Potter, espèce d'imbécile ! » Gronda le maître des potions dans le dos du survivant. « Battez-vous, bon sang ! » S'énerva Severus qui essayait tant bien que mal de riposter face aux sorts qu'envoyait Voldemort.

Harry entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il secouait Hermione pour qu'elle rouvre enfin les yeux.

« Mione, s'il te plaît. » Implora le survivant en sanglotant. « S'il te plaît. »

« Potter, allez-vous en ! » Cria Severus sa baguette braquée vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Ructo ! » Lança Voldemort.

Severus fut touché par le sortilège violacé et s'effondra à son tour en criant de douleur. Harry se releva plus déterminé que jamais à tuer Voldemort. La haine guidant désormais ses pas. Il jeta un dernier regard à la lionne qui gisait presque sans vie au sol et leva des yeux sombres vers le mage noir.

« Prêt à mourir, Potter ? » Lui demanda Voldemort en ricanant.

« À toi l'honneur. » Répliqua Harry.

Voldemort lança le sortilège de mort et Harry contre-attaqua avec un expelliarmus. Une lumière éblouissante recouvrit les lieux puis elle explosa, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. La clarté qui avait illuminé le lieu de la bataille se dissipa pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Voldemort venait d'être vaincu, lui, ainsi que ses mangemorts qui étaient présents.

Harry qui avait été projeté un peu plus loin par la puissance de la rencontre des deux sortilèges se releva avec difficulté et observa avec horreur le champ de bataille qui lui faisait face. Il avança lentement vers la lionne et prit son pouls. Elle était encore en vie mais avait besoin de soins. Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi elle s'était interposée entre lui et Voldemort. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir rien fait pour la protéger. Il chercha ensuite Severus et le trouva un peu plus loin parmi des gravats et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur face à ce qu'il voyait.

Il secoua la tête et fit léviter le corps du maître des potions jusqu'à lui. Il métamorphosa trois gros cailloux en des corps calcinés et jeta sa baguette tout près d'un des corps.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Poudlard et disparu avec ses deux fardeaux en transplanant.

 _ **Cinq ans plus tard…**_

Il s'était écoulé cinq ans depuis la bataille finale qui avait opposé Harry Potter contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Cinq ans que le célèbre survivant du sortilège de la mort avait péri lors de ce combat emportant avec lui Hermione Granger, une gryffondor avec qui il avait passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard et Severus Snape, professeur de potions, ancien mangemort et espion pour l'ordre du phénix.

Personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé lors de cette bataille. Le monde sorcier ne s'en était pas préoccupé étant heureux d'avoir été enfin débarrassé du mage noir.

Après le décès d'Harry Potter, le monde magique avait considérablement changé. Minerva McGonagall avait désormais pris la direction de Poudlard. Arthur Weasley avait été nommé au poste de ministre de la magie pour service rendu à la nation et pour avoir combattu aux côtés du survivant. Ronald Weasley après la guerre, fut promu au poste de chef du bureau des aurors. Un poste très important et valorisant étant donné son jeune âge. Percy Weasley devint le directeur du cabinet du ministre de la magie tandis que Bill Weasley occupait le poste de Directeur Général du Département de la Justice Magique. Quant à Ginny Weasley, la cadette de la famille, elle devint poursuiveuse dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre grâce à l'influence de son père.

Charlie Weasley et les jumeaux écœurés par le comportement plus qu'outrageux de leur famille préférèrent couper tout contact avec eux n'ayant guère appréciés qu'ils aient trahis Harry.

Remus Lupin, le second parrain d'Harry et Tonks s'étaient retirés du monde magique ne supportant pas le manque de reconnaissance de la communauté sorcière envers le courage qu'avait dû faire preuve Harry pour terrasser le lord noir.

Neville avait épousé Hannah Abbott et avait ouvert une petite boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Luna était devenue Luna Malefoy quelque temps après la guerre. Un mariage avec le jeune Draco Malefoy dont personne ne s'y était attendu.

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis le décès du jeune Potter et personne ne fêtait sa mort. C'était devenu un jour comme un autre dans le monde magique sauf pour ceux qui étaient restés fidèles au survivant. C'était donc en mémoire de la mort d'Harry que Remus, Tonks, les jumeaux Weasley, Neville et sa femme ainsi que Luna et Drago se trouvaient tous devant la pierre tombale du survivant. Harry Potter avait été enterré aux côtés des personnes qu'il aimait, c'est-à-dire près de ses parents mais aussi d'Hermione et de Severus.

Luna qui avait un bouquet de fleurs en mains, posa une fleur sur chacune des tombes qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Drago conservait un visage impassible mais ne put empêcher une larme de glisser sur sa joue pendant qu'il se recueillait sur la tombe de son parrain. Luna se releva et prit la main de son mari dans la sienne puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu nous manques énormément, Harry. » Murmura Remus les larmes aux yeux.

« Grâce à toi mon pote, nous avons pu réaliser nos rêves, Fred et moi. » Dit Georges.

« Nous te sommes éternellement reconnaissants, Harry. » Continua Fred.

« On aurait tellement voulu que tu sois là. » Poursuivit Georges.

« Pour tester avec nous nos nouvelles inventions. » Termina Fred en larmes.

Ils pleuraient tous devant la tombe de leurs amis lorsqu'une voix masculine vint rompre leur recueillement.

« Albus Severus Prince revient ici tout de suite ! » Hurla la voix d'un homme.

Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux châtains à peine âgé de cinq ans courait en riant à travers les tombes en tentant d'échapper à un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année vêtu d'une robe sorcière bleue marine chic et élégante.

Toute l'assemblée qui se trouvait au cimetière fut stupéfaite d'entendre le nom qu'avait prononcé le blond. Le petit garçon arrêta aussitôt sa course et se retourna vers le blond pour croiser des yeux de jade semblables aux siens.

« Je te présente mes excuses, père. » Murmura le petit garçon d'une voix désolée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir ainsi ? » Demanda le blond.

Le petit garçon secoua négativement la tête ne voulant guère répondre à son père. Ce dernier ayant compris qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de son fils préféra clore le sujet et ne remarqua que quelques instants après qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans le cimetière. En effet, les huit personnes qui se trouvaient déjà là avant eux les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Alexander ? Albus ? » Appela une voix féminine.

Le blond ayant entendu sa femme l'appeler se hâta d'aller la rejoindre. Une jeune femme brune dont les yeux bleus semblaient voilés avançait prudemment dans le cimetière avec une canne dorée. Il prit la main de sa femme et celle-ci ferma les yeux au contact de sa peau.

« Albus ? »

« Je suis là, mère. » Lui répondit Albus tout près d'elle.

« Sommes-nous déjà arrivés ? » Demanda-t-elle en avançant aux côtés de son époux.

« Presque. » Répondit Alexander.

Arrivés devant la tombe de Severus Snape, Alexander murmura quelque chose à son épouse et son visage s'illumina aussitôt. Albus Severus n'arrêtait pas de regarder les huit personnes qui lui faisaient face à présent.

« Vous…vous…ce petit garçon s'appelle Albus Severus n'est-ce pas ? » Balbutia Remus en s'adressant au jeune couple.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Alexander.

« Je suis Remus Lupin et voici ma femme, Nymphadora Tonks ainsi que nos amis. » Se présenta le lycanthrope. « Je vous prie de m'excuser mais nous avons entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure et vous avez appelé votre fils Albus Severus Prince. Avez-vous connu Dumbledore et Snape ? »

« Enchanté de vous connaître monsieur Lupin. Je suis Lord Alexander Prince, voici mon épouse Lady Morgana Prince et notre fils Albus Severus Prince. » Se présenta à son tour le jeune Lord. « Effectivement, j'ai connu Albus Dumbledore. Un grand homme et puissant sorcier, j'ai été très peiné de savoir qu'il était mort. Pour ce qui est de Severus Snape, il était mon cousin. Le fils unique de ma tante Eileen Prince. » Répondit Alexander.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de vous ? » L'interrogea le jeune Malefoy d'un air suspicieux.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda Alexander le visage impassible.

« Drago Malefoy, filleul de Severus Snape. » Répondit Drago.

« Ah ! C'est donc vous, Drago ! » S'exclama Alexander ayant l'air surpris. « Lors de mes rares entretiens avec mon cousin, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Un serpentard tout comme lui à ce qu'il disait. »

Le jeune Malefoy ne put que sourire face au compliment du Lord Prince.

« Si Severus ne vous a jamais parlé de moi c'est pour de bonnes raisons et elles sont personnelles. » Rajouta Alexander.

Luna scruta la petite famille de la tête aux pieds, un air pensif sur le visage. Quand elle croisa le regard vert du petit Albus, elle laissa un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle.

« Bonjour. » Salua poliment le petit garçon.

« Toi aussi tu les vois. » Fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Le petit Albus la regarda avec étonnement. Il savait que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait mais son visage lui paraissait familier comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Ce sentiment ne le quittait pas alors qu'il regardait chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il détourna son regard quand il sentit la main douce de sa mère caresser ses cheveux.

« Et si on allait saluer, ton oncle et Harry Potter ? » Suggéra Morgana.

« Bien, mère. » Acquiesça le petit garçon en prenant la main de sa mère.

Il guida sa mère jusqu'à la tombe de Severus Snape et l'aida à s'agenouiller. Morgana caressa la dalle de pierre avec nostalgie et serra la main de son petit garçon dans la sienne. Voici où ils en étaient arrivés. Elle avait perdu beaucoup dans ce combat contre Voldemort et ne savait pas si elle allait recouvrer un jour la vue. Alexander lui avait promis qu'il ferait tout pour ça mais elle n'avait que peu d'espoirs. Voldemort lui avait lancé un puissant sortilège et malgré tous les médicomages qu'elle avait pu consulter, aucun n'était parvenu à la guérir. Elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans sa canne et sans la présence de son fils ou de son époux à ses côtés. Ce qui attristait encore le plus la jeune femme était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider dans sa vengeance contre tous ceux qui l'avaient trahi.

« Morgana, Albus, nous devons partir. » Annonça Alexander.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête et se releva grâce à l'aide de son époux. Alexander se retourna vers le groupe qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et leur fit une simple révérence.

« Malheureusement, nous devons vous laisser. Ce fut un plaisir pour nous de vous avoir rencontré. » Dit Alexander d'un ton neutre.

« Le plaisir fut partagé. » Répliqua Drago.

Alexander opina de la tête et quitta le cimetière en compagnie de son épouse et de son fils. À la sortie, une limousine les attendait. Un homme brun de grande taille, une carrure imposante, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier mauve ouvrit la portière à la famille qui monta de suite. Il referma la portière derrière eux et monta à son tour dans la voiture.

Morgana qui était épuisée par cette sortie s'endormit aussitôt sur les cuisses de son époux.

« Était-ce une bonne idée de sortir Albus et Morgana du manoir ? » Demanda le brun, les yeux posés sur la jeune femme endormie.

« Ils étaient avec moi et ne risquaient absolument rien, Edward. » Répondit Alexander en caressant tendrement le visage de sa femme. « Ils ont besoin de sortir quelques fois de cette prison dorée. » Ajouta-t-il les yeux fixés sur son fils.

Albus était assis en face de lui, le visage tourné vers le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse enfermer dans un château mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait se permettre de l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir qui ils étaient, Albus serait immédiatement visé étant donné sa fragilité. Il était hors de question qu'il courre un tel risque.

« Mais tu sais bien que Morgana s'épuise vite et que cela peut être dangereux pour sa santé. » Protesta vivement Edward.

« Je le sais. » Dit sèchement Alexander. « Elle avait besoin de sortir alors je le lui ai permis. Nous n'avons pas été longs. »

« Bien. » Abdiqua Edward ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres du blond.

« Et comment se déroule la mission ? » S'enquit Alexander changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Sean et Arthwys sont sur le coup. Ils ont réussi à infiltrer le ministère de la magie et à obtenir l'artefact comme vous nous l'avez expressément ordonné. » Répondit Edward.

« Pour ce qui est du grimoire ? » Questionna Alexander.

« Nous l'avons trouvé dans l'ancienne demeure du maître des potions à l'impasse tiseur. Tout est prêt pour le faire revenir parmi nous, Alexander. » Répondit Edward en souriant.

« J'attends ce moment depuis sept ans, Edward. Sept ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. » Murmura tristement Alexander.

« Les retrouvailles ne sauraient tarder. » Poursuivit Edward.

« Ma vengeance n'en sera que plus terrible. » Dit Alexander le regard empli de haine.

Ce regard fit frissonner Edward étant peu habitué à voir cette émotion sur le jeune Lord. La trahison de ses proches avait énormément affecté Morgana et Albus ainsi qu'Alexander mais jamais Edward n'aurait pu penser que les conséquences de cette trahison était si désastreuse. Apparemment, il n'en avait que le tiers. Morgana gardera certainement à vie des séquelles de ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans. Albus était un petit garçon très intelligent et surdoué pour son âge mais tout comme sa mère, la guerre lui avait laissé d'importantes cicatrices.

Avant que vous ne me tuez pour réclamer le prochain chapitre d' **Harry Potter et les machinations de Dumbledore.** Sachez que les couples se définissent ainsi :

-Severus et James ont pour enfant Harry Potter

-Lucius et Lily ont pour enfant Drago Malefoy

-Sirius et Remus ont pour enfant Hermione Granger

-Tom et Narcissa ont pour enfant Neville Londubat

Pour le cinquième chapitre, vous aurez les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor et vous serez surpris d'apprendre qui est l'autre père de Severus. Bisous, je n'en dis pas plus.


End file.
